Spirit
Spirit (スピリット supiritto): is one of the 100 Exceeds taken from their parents and was sent to Earth Land from Extalia, he is the newest member of the Warrior Angel Guild and best friends and partners with Hino Sontara. He joined the guild along with Hino after traveling for 6 years together. Appearance Spirit is a small Exceed with dim grey fur with emerald eyes. He has spiky hear on his head with big pointy pink ears. He has a thin spiky tail, he also has a light grey scar under his right eye. on his back is his light grey guild mark. His outfit changes a lot but he mostly wears a small black T-shirt with dark blue paints. He also has a shiny silver belt around his waist and he doesn't wear any shoes. No matter what type of clothes he wears he also wears dark colored clothes with one light color somewhere in him. Personality Spirit is calm and patient, he doesn't rush into a fight without knowing much about his opponent unlike his partner Hino who rushes into a fight without even a thought in his head. Spirit thinks of himself as a very intelligent since he knows more about the world then Hino does and sometimes comment on how stupid he can be. However is do not think Hino is a total moron with not a thought going threw his head for he is always amazed with the ideas he comes up with to fight his opponents and knows he is not a wizard without talent. Since Hino raised him after hatching out of an egg Spirit not only looks up to him as a talented wizard but as a father figure as well but above all else he views him as his close friend. Despite how smart he is has been raised to believe he is the child of the lightning dragon Exceldra hopes to one day meet him, but not because he is the dragons son but because Hino dreams to one day see him again and makes it his goal to help Hino achieve it. Despite he and Hino's differences they both sometimes act childish and often act in perfect sync, however they can easily get into an argument and then just as easily into a fight. After joining the Warrior Angel Guild he has grown to love all his comrades and is willing to give his life on the line to protect them despite not having been apart of it for very long. He hates to just watch his allies get hurt and cant do a thing about it, which is why he works hard to prove he not useless. He likes to to comment on Hino and Kana Hime about them being in love when ever they fight, only to get beat up by the two, sometime he adapts and runs away after commenting, only to get outrunned and beaten up again. History Spirit is one of the 100 eggs that were taken from their homes and sent to earth land, after which he landed on Hino Sontara while he was eating lunch, Hino thought it was a dragon egg that was laid by Exceldra and thought he should raise for him. Some wizard collectors heard from a distance that is was a dragons egg and thought the egg would fetch them a great price if they sold it. So the wizards managed to trick Hino into giving it to them and ran away with it. They managed to get away and took it to their hideout. The collectors gazed at the egg excited at how much jewels it'll give them once they sell. The egg shook once which surprised the collectors, right after that Hino busted in with his magic to rescue the egg. He managed to beat the wizards and get the egg. Just then, while it was in his arms, the egg cracked and a with dim grey colored cat with small wings jumped out and started flying around the room and landed on his head. Hino had a confused face and instantly thought that he was a baby dragon. The collectors saw the flying cat and thought that would give them even more jewels and wanted the cat just as badly only to have Hino punch them away with his magic. As Hino walked out of the building with the cat on his head Hino decided to name him Spirit due to his ghostly flying and grey colored fur that makes him look like a spirit and brought him along on his travels. Throughout the years on his travel with Hino he saw a lot of the world for the first time and met so many people, some were friendly and helpful while others were not so friendly. some of the towns he went were controlled by wizard gangs and thugs and he watched as Hino took it upon himself to defeat them and found it funny he unintentionally cause destruction to the city. And then move on to the next town. six years later after hatching from his egg, after destruction to every city they go to. They over heard someone talking about a rare magical creature at a city pretty far away. He watched as Hino grabbed the man saying that and asked where the city is. Spirit wondered what was so important about this magical creature and learned about Exceldra and how much Hino wants to see him again and makes it his goal to help Hino find him as they heard towards the city by boat. Magic and Abilities Aera: Spirit is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. * Max Speed: utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Spirit uses this technique. Immense Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Spirit has proven to possess incredible durability having survived getting attacked a lot and still manages to get up and even manage to fly. Smart Intellect: Spirit is very intelligent about the magic world. Although he isn't as smart as some wizards he does know a lot more then his partner Hino, as he is aware of the Magic Council and lots of things Hino has no idea about. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Warrior Angel Guild